


BLOOM

by deandreart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, University, idk if i'm going to update soon but let's just see, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandreart/pseuds/deandreart
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, as long as he can remember it is an orphan. Well, he was an orphan now that he discovered from the news: He is the legitimate son of the BLOOM Corporation, the Heir of the multi-billionaire corporation in South Korea. But not only that he actually don't have any idea how to run a company, his sisters and brothers hates him, and his uncles and aunts probably wants him dead. But hey, the bright side is, he actually have a handsome business tutor, Park Chanyeol.





	1. exordium.

**Author's Note:**

> well, what?  
> I like the plot, let's hope I have a thing for this to actually start writing seriously HAHA  
> pardon my lack of grammar English, I'm actually confused.

"hey, baek?"

byun baekhyun was in his math class, his favorite subject, and jongdae kept calling him _/whispered more accurately/_ , from two seat away. he tried so hard to concentrate but he actually gave up after the fifth times. "what?"

"you're a byun from _the byun_?"

"what?"

"the byun from the BLOOM?"

"byun?"

baekhyun looked at his friend confused, and gestured ' _byun_  what?'

at that point jongdae was already given up and gave his phone to baekhyun that showed the breaking news from five minutes ago.

_**'the legitimate son from the bloom corporation, byun baekhyun'** _

and there is even a photo of him! why is there is a photo of him? when did this photo actually taken? why he didn't know anything about this before this news actually broken into the public????? he have no freaking idea and right now he can't even focus to the white board anymore.

"why didn't you tell me, baek?? aren't i your bestfriend???" jongdae whispered dramatically as he took his phone back.

"i have no idea, jongdae, what the fuck is happening right now- this is actually the first time i heard this? last time i know i'm an orphan."

" _was_."

and the bell rung, students gather their books and then get out from the room fast and left baekhyun with jongdae alone.

"you know if this is true, you're actually the heir of the bloom, byun."

"no kidding, they want an art student to be the heir? i don't have any idea how to run a-"

the door was opened so suddenly, baekhyun jumped from his seat and they look at the door. found minseok and a man with black attire, full with the sunglasses.

"byun baekyun? i'm your bodyguard and i'm here to pick you up?"

"uh..."

"we'll explain in our way to the manor, sir."

still out of the world, baekhyun nodded _/because the man is actually scary and he's afraid if he didn't comply he will shoot him/_.

"good luck, baek." jongdae waved at him as he followed the man out.

"yeah, i'll need that i guess."

 

-

 

baekhyun's reaction when he met his parents for the first time was actually a silence. he can't recognize them, because baekhyun never remember a parents. _his parents_. from as he could remember, he's an orphan, his mother from the orphan said she found a baby of him in front of the door that night. so there is no vague feeling of parents face that he could remember, everything sounds new for him, and everything feels _cold_. his parents are okay, they're kind and nice, but still distant. his little sisters and little brothers are very distant, he actually could feel how they doesn't like him at all from the way they see baekyun.

family was okay, he guess. but it doesn't mean he will trust them completely.

they want baekhyun to move that day, they even move away his things from his dorm from the permission from minseok, his roommate. well, good for him now he's away from that sex sound they made at night. and jongdae could move in after he begged for so long.

the manor is so big, even his room is bigger than his shared apartment, he's lying on his super soft bed when he heard a knock. "it's me."

baekhyun opened the door for his mother and let her in.

"you know that this means you're going to be the heir of the bloom, right, baekhyun?"

"uh..."

"listen, your sisters and your brothers never wanted the company. they won't hate you for taking the company, but they're just scared you won't able to run them." she started explaining.  

"well, that's true, i can't, i have no idea and i'm an art student actually."

"business is in your blood, baekhyun, you'll learn in no time. that's why i hire the best student from your university to tutor you in business."

"you- what?"

"yes, you heard me right. and it'll going to start tomorrow after class, okay? rest well, sweet heart!" she left him as baekhyun gaped at the air. who is the best student in his university anyway?


	2. made for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cue to park chanyeol's grand entrance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for this is messy writing, i'll edit everything later..  
> to start with i'm bad at descriptions, things are like, so awkward..  
> so i decided to write more dialogues than descriptions, i'll add descriptions when i edit everything out though.  
> or maybe you rather have things with less description and more dialogues? well, just tell me.

"what the fuck, really?" baekhyun asked minseok as he walked to his classroom, without his bodyguard. "you let them took my things from our apartment."

minseok looked at baekhyun in disbelief, "i'm scared they'll freaking shoot me if i didn't, man. did you even see how your bodyguard looks like?"

baekhyun sighed, point taken. "well, yes. i'm scared for my life too, man." he shivered as he remembered his bodyguard's big build, all black and glasses. like, who even come to the university with a bodyguard like that? everyone will run away from baekhyun. "so, i will have this tutoring in economy and business by the smartest from this uni, who is that person?"

jongdae's ear perked as he suddenly butted in, "park chanyeol. let me tell you, that man is hot."

"i don't dig smartass nerd."

"not yet. not until you see this man."

"i have high taste of man." baekhyun challenged.

"this man is high enough."

"are you even hearing yourself right now, jongdae?"

"yes. you just haven't see this man, byun."

as the start of the class' bell rang, jongdae asked a question that even baekhyun wonder, "so when will you tell your new parents that you're gay?"

baekhyun can't find the answer even until the class' over. because it might be hard. all of this time there is no parental figure for baekhyun, whether he's gay or not wouldn't bother anyone. being called out for being gay wouldn't bother baekhyun, since he's all alone after all. but now that there is a parental figure, let alone siblings. how will he break it to them? will they accept it? will they force baekhyun to be straight? but keeping things from people is not baekhyun at all.

"--tall, handsome, he's totally your type, baekhyun--" he heard jongdae talking.

baekhyun stopped his toughts and asked what was that about, "what are you talking about again? sorry, i was thinking about things."

"this park chanyeol. he's totally your type--" jongdae suddenly stopped talking. a figure that is standing in front of the door of his classroom, asking someone from his class, is that person he's talking about. "ha! that." jongdae pointed to baekhyun with his eyes. baekhyun, confusedly followed jongdae's eyes.

a tall, handsome, big eyes, big ears, curly messed hair, baekhyun is stunned. he sure is, all this time. one university and this is the first time he met this guy? it's almost impossible but he know that chanyeol is totally his type, he just knew it. his heart is beating loud and he's almost shivered. _he is perfect._

"byun baekhyun, i believe we have a tutoring session after classes." the said man said to the stargazed baekhyun.

"wha--what?" baekhyun gaped, "i see, yes. uh--okay." baekhyun stutter, he sort up his books and follow the man ~~of his dream.~~

jongdae laughed as he followed them and whispered, "high enough?"

"fuck off, jongdae." he whispered back as he walked away.

 

-

 

apparently they're suppose to study in his room, at his _new_ house. and this guy, this park chanyeol guy, is not a nerd at all. he could be an athlete with that built. but it was really hard to concentrate, even baekhyun is able to get the basics, it's really hard to bring his focus to the book, ~~_damn it that hair i want to touch it._~~

chanyeol, realizing that baekhyun is looking at him, not the book, asked him, "are you even listening?"

baekhyun choked, park chanyeol is not a dense person, he learned. he smirked, "trying to."

the tall man sighed, "you're really cute and all but i was paid to teach you, man. try to understand things at least."

"you're gay?"

"bisexual."

"i see." baekhyun nodded, "so, i'm cute, huh?"

chanyeol looked at the smaller guy seriously, "look, let's study first and talk later. try to catch up."

baekhyun smiled and nodded at him, ~~cutely~~. "got it."

"if you get this right, i'll give you a kiss." chanyeol said, and he's dead serious.

baekhyun decided to play along, "on lips?"

"i wonder."

"okay, deal."

baekhyun might be an art student but he's definitely is far from _stupid,_ in fact, he was a scholarship student up until this time. catching up for things are not that hard for him, he studied hard back then so it's just natural for him to understand things quickly. half hour later it turns out that it might be right, business maybe really is on his blood. he got the questions right, and send off a challenging smirk at the latter man. "now, where is my kiss?" baekhyun asked.

chanyeol chuckled as he gives baekhyun a look. "you're quite a demanding person, baekhyun."

baekhyun scoffed, "you know me so well."

"i should know you better, really. we're on a process, i'm guessing." chanyeol shifts closer to baekhyun.

"process of wha--"

another things that baekhyun learn today from park chanyeol is, this man, is really good at kissing.

chanyeol's lips are hot and good at leading him to move around, baekhyun is almost losing his mind as he could feel chanyeol's thumb on his chin, opening his mouth as his tongue entering his mouth. they kissed, kissed and kissed until they're almost out of breathe. chanyeol is the one who let go and stop, this is not his first kiss but he definitely know this, this is the spark, the fireworks and the butterflies.

baekhyun, still out of breathe speak first to the latter man, "you're experienced."

"not really." chanyeol shakes his head.

"no date, no sex."

"who said i want to do that?"

"you're kissing like you want to fuck me, park."

"look, you might won't believe me but i spend most of my time studying. i'm a scholarship student after all, so yes, i've been single the whole of my life."

"no way."

"yes way."

"so what gotten into you?"

"you're really cute." chanyeol covered his face, embarrassed by his own confession, "look, i don't even get myself right now, byun."

"i'm cute... okay?"

"don't tell anyone, but i have this collection of rilakkuma stuffed..."

"so your type is anyone that is cute?" baekhyun scoffed.

"i wouldn't fall for everyone that is cute, baekhyun." chanyeol's voice is serious, trying to explain things before there is a misunderstanding, "all this time i didn't fall for anyone that is cute."

"okay, okay, i get it, chanyeol." he chuckled and then sighed. he looked at chanyeol seriously but there is still a smile, that smile, "we should really take this slow. i was an orphan for so long too you know, i was really busy to earn for college tuition. so yes, i'm new to things like this too."

chanyeol smiled back, "we should plan for dates then. and lunch dates at uni and other stuffs too."

"okay, sure." baekhyun agrees, let out a small giggle.

"kisses are fine." chanyeol sneakily peck the brunette.

baekhyun smiled softly as he cupped chanyeol's cheeks, "obviously."

"you know, i'm a quite possessive person."

"i'd like it if my man to protect me too, chanyeol." baekhyun laughed, "not boyfriends yet."

"not boyfriends yet." chanyeol repeated, agreeing. "still on the process." chanyeol said back.

"still on the process." baekhyun laughed as he replied.

 

-

 

they're walking by the hallway of their college together as jongdae approached them, baekhyun could tell the disbelief in jongdae's eyes.

"what the fuck?"

"what?" baekhyun replied.

"one day and you guys are already this close?" jongdae pointed at both of them.

"we ever already making out, jongdae."

"it was like, i finally found him." chanyeol said, looking at the latter man with such eyes, jongdae shivered.

"that's right."

minseok who came in late look at three of them in instant disbelief, "wow."

"i know right?" jongdae added.

"well, i should thank you, jongdae."

"what the hell did i do?"

"i'm not even sure myself but thanks anyway."

jongdae is really confused, as minseok shook his head he reached for his boyfriend's hands and brought jongdae with him to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're not done here obviously,  
> "not boyfriend yet" as per i said, and romance is like not the main plot lol  
> so i think chanyeol could help baekhyun when family drama approached him haha  
> i mean we haven't even meet his brother and sister, his father haven't even said a word lmao  
> i could say i'm writing a crack fic but, i haven't see the funny part myself, i mean, i'm not funny at all!  
> okay, see you when i remember this fic again...


End file.
